


Seventeen

by Alientree



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this will probably get complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alientree/pseuds/Alientree
Summary: Modern day high school/secondary school au where Damon is the popular stoner heart-throb and the master of giving zero fucks and Graham is the shy new kid who is rarely seen without headphones in and prefers guitars to people. I’m not even sorry that I wrote this lmao. Might have some mildly triggering stuff involved so yeah... be warned. Theres going to be a song that goes with each chapter so I’ll keep that updated.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon, Damon Albarn/Original Female Character(s), Graham Coxon/Original Character(s), Jamie Hewlett/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first chapter of a new fic guys! I’ve been planning a high school au for ages now soo really hope you enjoy reading this. I’m so excited for 5his story to continue but the updates will probably be slow, about once a week probably. Pls bear with me because school so stressful lol. Have fun reading this you plonkers -R

7:00 am  
Monday 4th September  
A boring semi detached house  
London  
Listen to: The reflex-Duran Duran

This was it. The worst day of Graham’s life. Okay maybe it hadn’t officially started yet but he knew it was going to be crap from the moment his alarm went off. He groaned and deliberately fell out of bed, it’s easier that getting up. Anyone with any sense of dignity dreads their first day of school, especially if you’re moving to a massive London sixth-form from a quiet countryside secondary. He shuffled out of his room, yawning and fiddling with his glasses. 

“Morning.” He said groggily as he entered the kitchen.  
“Alright love? You excited for your first day eh?” His dad enquired nudging him as he reached for a box of cereal.  
“No.” He said briefly and sat down, slouching on his hand a bit.  
“Chatty one you are.” His dad left and a moment later Graham heard football commentary coming from the living room. 

Graham put on a pair of jeans and a jumper with a Queen logo on it. It was nice, not having to wear uncomfortable and ugly school uniforms anymore. For once, his hair seemed to be behaving and he didn’t look ghostly pale, at least not in this lighting. He was starting to feel a little more optimistic. Maybe he would make a few friends, maybe he’d feel more confident once he got there, maybe you’re gonna be ye one that saves me... NO. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at Liam Gallagher’s voice, ever-present in his music nerd mind.

He chucked some books in his bag, put on some shoes and lodged his earphones firmly in his ears, pressing start on one of his favourite playlists. Graham shouted a quick goodbye to his parents and left, slamming the door behind him. Having Duran Duran blasting in your ears as you walk to the bus stop is a pretty nice way to start a day, especially for an introvert. That reminded him to take that Myers Briggs personally test his mum told him to try when he got a chance. 

He found a seat on the bus where he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone, at least he thought he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. A boy with floppy dark hair and a red shirt sat down next to him. He tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump a little. He took out one of his earphones and gave the boy a questioning look.  
“You alright there mate?” He nodded, the boy had obviously picked up on his confusion and laughed a little. “I’m Alex, are you new?”  
“Yeah. I’m Graham by the way.”  
“You’re nervous aren’t you, don’t blame you really.” Thanks a lot Alex, Graham thought, anxiety beginning to settle itself in his head again.  
“Why’d you say that?” He said quietly, forcing himself to trust this emo boy he’d befriended.  
“Let’s just say it’s a bit er...loud.” Graham gulped and stared at his converse trainers, trying to think about something else.

“So how long have you lived here?” Alex asked, flicking his fringe away from his eyes.  
“I just moved here a few days ago.” Graham glanced over at the boy, already feeling a little jealous of that he was just effortlessly cool and of his handsome face. He was just the kind of person Graham wanted to be but he just wasn’t built that way.  
“Oh cool, I’ve lived here for ages. Here’s my advice, you can either keep to yourself and have few close friends, y’know, blend in and that. Or you can be an absolute football nonce and get in with those popular knobs. Hate to say it but that’s how it works.” Graham nodded, he’d seen his fair share of brainless school hierarchy’s and he knew now that his idea of popularity was absolute rubbish.

~

He had art first, that relaxed him a little. He was good at art, at least he let himself think he was. He sat at the back of the room next to a girl with long braided hair and a sort of spice girl-ish look about her.  
“I haven’t seen you before.” She said, not looking away from what she was painting.  
“Yeah it’s my first day, I’m Graham.”  
“Well I’m Lauren, and this guy here is Jamie.” She gestured to the eccentric looking boy sitting beside her, who waved at Graham. “You can stick with us if you like, its always pretty overwhelming on your first day at school.” Graham thanked them and put his music back on, hoping they’d take that as a hint he didn’t fancy chatting right then.

He spent break hanging out with Jamie, Alex and Lauren, they seemed cool. Probably way too cool for him but Graham was just glad he wasn’t sitting in the common room alone like a complete lemon. They mostly talked about music and comic books and stuff to Graham’s convenience, he could sit and talk about britpop for hours if he got the chance. None of them took psychology which made his next lesson particularly scary, he knew absolutely no one there and not one of them approached him. At lunch he sat with them again, the four of them got on pretty well believe it or not and Graham was starting to feel a lot better than he had about his first day. He and Alex were walking to music together and talking about The Prodigy, having to shout over crowds of year sevens and eights.

When he sat down in his music class it became clear that they had been working on something before he’d joined, meaning he wasn’t in a pair. Brilliant. He sat down by himself, not really minding being alone but feeling as if everyone was staring at him which made him incredibly nervous. He swore he almost had a heart attack when the chair beside his made an unsatisfying screech as someone sat down. The blonde boy who was next to him was having a casual argument with the teacher about why he needed a new partner and that he could easily work on his own which sort of offended Graham but he could see where the boy was coming from. After a minute, the blonde gave up on protesting when he was threatened with a detention. The room filled with chatter, the occasional guitar string or piano note and a group of boys at the back having an arm wrestling tournament.

“Hi, I’m Graham. I just joined.” Graham said, already feeling as if he should be wary of the boy he’d just met. He was giving off a kind of iffy vibe.  
“Im Damon. I know pretty much everything about everyone here, including teachers.” Graham gulped, this guy was already scaring the shut out of him. He managed to hide it pretty well though.  
“What even her?” He asked, pointing at their music teacher. Damon grinned, loving sharing his gossip which was... 80% true.  
“That’s Miss Evans. Used to be Mrs Richards but she got divorced because her husband was pushing drugs behind her back.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because he sold me some grass last year.”  
“Oh shit...”  
“Yeah, and he was having sex with men as well.”  
“Ok now you’ve got to be pulling my leg.”  
“No no it’s true!” 

Graham knew he had no proper reason but he already didn’t like Damon, he hated how smug he seemed and how absent he was acting, almost like he was talking to a brick wall. But this wasn’t the kind of dislike Graham was used to, this was the type where you get an inexplicable urge to learn more and more about them, let them trust you before using it all against them. Graham knew that sounded a little messed up but it was no surprise that his brain told him to do something like that. Might as well make a start on it now.


	2. Not my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo chapter 2 guys!! I know this was quick but I had a bit of a hyper focus on this tonight lmao. It’s not that long but there’s two songs for this one!! Also if anyone fancies talking about the fic or britpop/gorilaz stuff then my Snapchat is no1r_sss :)) As always, love the kudos and comments xo -R (slight smut warning in this one btw)

Tuesday  
3:30 pm  
Listen to: Looking out for you by Joy again/Never let me down again by Depeshe Mode

Graham was glad he was finally at the end of his second day. It had been alright, he had a free period that afternoon and he and Jamie watched a Star Wars movie on his phone. He was walking towards his bus, just wanting to get away from everything when Damon bounded over to him from the mob of people that had been surrounding him, grabbing his shoulder.   
“Oi Graham isn’t it?” Graham nodded. “We’re you talking to Lauren Webber today? I swear that was you.”  
“Yeah I was, why?”  
“Well of you and her are mates then I as thinking... maybe you could uh- chat me up to her a bit? She’s so fit isn’t she!” Oh, Damon fancies Lauren! Graham thought, this could be fun. 

“Oh um, sure. If you want.”  
“Great! And also, about that music project we’ve got to do together, we should meet up to figure out some stuff yeah?”  
“Yeah alright, I’ll add you on Instagram so we can message there.” He let Damon search his username into the app on Graham’s phone, then Damon called a quick goodbye as he got onto his bus. That cocky bastard. While he was on the bus he had a nosey through Damon’s Instagram, noting that he also was incredibly attractive in photos as well as in real life. He spent probably a bit longer than he should have stalking his profile but it was just for research, obviously. 

Once he got home, he messaged Damon

@Gray_coxonn: Hey its Graham

A few minutes later he got a reply.

@Danabnormal._: Hi Gray!

@gray_coxonn: So you like Lauren?

@Danabnormal._: yeahh haha thanks for agreeing to help me out your a life saver x

Graham cursed himself when he felt a smile begin to creep its way onto his face at the kiss Damon had left. He’d thrown his keys in the random bowl where his family kept their keys and was now slouched on the sofa with a cup of tea.

@gray_coxonn: it’s alright. Was wondering if you could come round mine so we could work on our project?

@danabnormal_.: yeah man that would be great! But I’ve got a ton of plans for this weekend so maybe Friday after school? :D

@gray_coxonn: ok ill message you my address :-) bye Damon 

@danabnormal_.: ok then byee

Chucking his phone down next to him and staring at the ceiling, Graham considered his options. For some reason the thought of Damon actually dating Lauren made him strangely angry, a horrible tightness in his chest that was worryingly similar to jealousy washing over him like freezing cold water on a hot summer day. He needed to find out more about what Lauren was interested in romance-wise, maybe he would be able to give Damon some awful advice that would land him in the friend zone forever. He messaged Lauren.

@gray_coxonn: Hi Lauren

@Laurenwebb.17: Heyy u alright?

@gray_coxon: So I’m doing an essay about feminism and that right and I need to ask you a couple of questions if that’s ok.

That was a lie, he felt kind of bad but what can you do? In a way this was research, just not for an essay

@Laurenwebb.17: ask away

@gray_coxonn: ok so, what’s the worst possible way someone can flirt with you?

@Larenwebb.17: the worst? Probably call me baby or sweetheart or some bullshit like that. I can’t stand pet names.

@gray_coxonn: if someone asked you out and you said no fucking way you twat, why would you have said that?

@Laurenwebb.17: ooh juicy question! You should think about going into reality tv mate. I hate it when guys are too manly and tough it’s just gross. And speaking to me like a child or any of that kinky shit makes me want to throw up haha

@gray_coxonn: thanks Lauren your really helping me out, have you met that guy Damon?

@Laurenwebb.17: don’t know him that well, seems sweet and all. But he’s not really my type, you know?

Perfect.

@gray_coxonn: mine neither haha

@Laurenwebb.17: lmaoo! I have to go walk my dog but I’ll see you soon xx

@gray_coxonn: bye then :-)

Yet another lie. Deep down he knew that Damon really really was his type. However, Graham was so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia. Sighing, he got up and went upstairs to do the unholy amount of coursework he already had piling up. He genuinely couldn’t wait to get out of school and start his actual life, even though it wasn’t going to be anything interesting.

~

At about midnight that night, Graham decided to finally go to sleep. He had gotten a little distracted and ended up watching Shaun of The Dead on his laptop after playing a couple of the newest songs he’d learnt on his guitar. He yawned, took off his jeans and changed into a loose t shirt. His parents got home a couple of hours ago and he could hear the quiet laughing sounds of some friends re-runs from downstairs. 

He was just about to fall asleep when he sat up with a jolt. Someone had WALKED INTO HIS ROOM. His eyes widened and he looked around frantically to try and see who the sudden intruder was.  
“Sshh love, it’s me.” Even though he’d only known him for a couple of days but he could recognise Damon’s voice anywhere, mainly because he sounded kind of like a sexy chav.  
“What the- what are you doing here?!”  
“It’s alright darlin’ just relax.” Damon said, gently moving so that he was hovering over Graham on the bed, one leg either side of him. His face was incredibly close to Graham’s now and the moonlight cast an eerie looking shadow over his face. He looked... beautiful. Before Graham could properly comprehend what the fuck was going on Damon was softly kissing his neck, his lips were so soft and warm against his cooler skin and it felt amazing. His legs wound their way around Damon’s waist and he gasped when their crotches touched, he could feel that they were both hard. A moment later Graham finally proceed what he was doing.   
“What the hap is fuckening?! I mean what the fuck is happening?!” He shouted, reluctantly scrambling away from Damon, blushing furiously. Damon let out a low chuckle and held Graham’s face, tilting it towards his and staring into his eyes in a way that was almost threatening.  
“You want me so bad, dont you? Is that why you don’t want me with Lauren? Awh... I can see right through you Gray... you just want to be fucked so hard you can’t walk don’t you? Too bad I’m not into guys. Even if I was there’s no way I’d go for a weird geeky kid like you.” He laughed, a cruel tinge in his voice and let go of his face that he’d been holding way too tightly for Graham’s liking. 

Graham woke up with a sound that was only a few notches down from a scream. He’d only ever seen it happen in tv shows and movies but just assumed it was for dramatic effect. However after that incredibly vivid dream, Graham was a bit of a confused wreck, a confused and turned on wreck. Oh fuck.


	3. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at one thirty in the morning so apologies if it’s a bit crap. The song this chapter goes with is one of my favourite songs of all time so lmk what you thought of that, this week is my last week of yr 11 before Easter break which is fun but I have mocks coming up which definitely isn’t. I’ll try to update fairly regularly but it might be slower because of school but let’s be honest I just ignore my problems and escape into a gayer version of 90s britpop. Hope you like it and kudos and comments really make me happy -R

Wednesday  
5:57 am  
Graham’s room  
Listen to: Daniel, you’re still a child by Declan McKenna 

Graham rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom, hoping that splashing some cold water on his face would slow his racing heart a bit. Thank god he didn’t have another wet dream, that would have been mortifying. Screw me and my weird horny brain, he thought. He was a bit too embarrassed to have a wank right now. By the looks of it it was still pretty early so Graham went and snuggled down in his bed again, grabbing his phone and looking up the Myers Briggs test. On question seven his soul almost left his body when there was a weird banging sound from the other side of his bedroom wall. He’d figured out that on the other side of his wall there would be the upstairs of their neighbours house. He’d been pleasantly surprised that there hadn’t been much noise yet but this morning all he could hear was, well... this. 

Now that he’d listened a bit more it was obvious. He lived next door to a drummer. Fucking fantastic. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t woken up his whole street by now. Why are they up so early anyway?  
“Oh for fucks sake...” he mumbled, getting up and knocking on his wall as loudly as he could. A moment later, the banging stopped and someone knocked back. Graham heard a muffled ‘hello?’ and rolled his eyes, this was either going to be really really fun or really really annoying.  
“Do you mind shutting up a bit? It’s really early!”  
“Oh my god I didn’t even know someone had moved in yet! So sorry mate! Err... I’m Dave!”  
“Nice to meet you I’m Graham!”  
“Ok! Well I’ll keep it down!”  
“Thanks!” Graham sighed and sat back down after one of the weirdest interactions of his life so far.

15 minutes later he’d found out he was an infp, he’d seen it coming to be honest. He noticed that it was getting lighter outside and checked the time, it was still only 6:30 but an early start never hurt anyone. He got ready for school and put the kettle on, sighing and staring at the ceiling. He was having a low-key existential crisis and was battling with himself whether or not there was any point to anything., typical Wednesday morning then. Graham wished his life would pick up a little, it felt like he’d been doing the exact same thing for most of his life and he was sick of it. He wanted to do something he loved, he wanted to see the world a little more, he wanted to fall in love. These things shouldn’t exactly be classed as wishful thinking but Graham Kew he was a pessimist at heart.

~

Once he got to school Graham made small talk with Lauren for a little while. Not that he really talked that much, he barely got a word in edgeways when he was talking to Lauren. He spotted Damon from a the other side of the corridor talking to some ‘hard’ looking lads in the year above. He looked away quickly as soon as he caught Damon’s eye, getting a bemused look from Lauren. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he get this condescending wanker out if his head? 

At lunch Graham had finally gathered enough courage to approach Damon, trying to seem as casual as possible when he greeted him. It was time to see if his scheme would actually work out.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi! You alright there mate? You look terrified!” Damon laughed, punching him in the arm in a way that was probably meant in a friendly way but Graham flinched none the less. He sat down next to him.  
“You’re going to love me for this.” Definitely chose the wrong words there. Great job, Graham. To his surprise, Damon didn’t seem phased by what he’d said.  
“Go on...”  
“I’m going to give you some much needed advice regarding Lauren...” It stung a bit when Graham saw Damon blush and smile sheepishly just from him mentioning Lauren. “Wow, you really are soft for her aren’t you?”  
“Fuck off, and no actually I’m soft for lots of people.” Ouch.  
“Right. From what I’ve heard Lauren loves pet names, I’m talking princess, baby, sweetheart and all that cheesy bullshit.”  
“Ok...”  
“And she’s really into that ‘big strong tough guy’ stereotype, that might be a challenge for you...”  
“Oi! I can be manly!”  
“Sure you can. So... ? Go on!”  
“Ok ok! Wait here and I’ll come back and tell you how it went, you’re my wingman bro!” Graham cringed when Damon called him ‘bro’. “Time to get my flirt on then.” He winked then walked away, shrugging his jacket on on his way.

About fifteen minutes later, Graham was messaging Jamie about his favourite Doctor Who conspiracy theories like the true nerd he was when Damon appeared next to him. Graham looked up and almost choked on the gum he had in his mouth when he saw the state he was in. He had a handful blue paper towels from the nurses office held against his nose and there was a faint bruise forming under his left eye. Graham held back a laugh.  
“So... how’d it go?” He asked sarcastically. Damon scoffed.  
“Not very well believe it or not!”  
“What the hell happened?” Graham chuckled.  
“She punched me in the face!” Graham wheezed and started laughing so hard it hurt while Damon just stood there, a pained expression on his not-as-pretty-as-it-was-a-minute-ago face. Just then, the bell rang. “I can’t go to class with blood all over my sodding face can I?!”  
“Come with me, it won’t be the end of the world if we skive English.” Damon nodded and took Graham’s hand. Just from that that tiny bit of affection Graham could feel butterflies everywhere inside him. What the actual fuck is this!? He thought, panicking a little at the weird feeling he got whenever he and Damon to  
Round the back of the art block, there’s a wall that’s covered in activism graffiti and penises drawn on in sharpies. Teachers said that you weren’t allowed to go there because it was ‘vulgar imagery’ but it was a popular spot for stoners and people who just had enough of it for the day. Graham and Damon were sat too get her, leaning against this wall and hoping no one would notice that they weren’t in their lessons. Graham had one headphone in and offered the other one to Damon who took it, smiling when he heard what Graham was listening to.  
“Is this Declan McKenna?!” He asked, a bit louder than was necessary.  
“Yeah, do you like him?”  
“He’s amazing! The way he writes is just incredible, he’s one of my biggest influences at the moment.” They sat in silence, just listening to the song end. Graham somehow found a way to make the lyrics correspond to his current situation. Unrequited love for an immature twat of a friend. 

Graham sighed and was a little baffled when he smelt smoke, he turned to look at Damon and wasn’t surprised to see that he’d lit what looked like a cigarette.  
“You want a bit?” He said after a long drag.  
“I- I don’t smoke...”  
“It’s not a cigarette Gray,”  
“What is it then?” Damon rolled his eyes.  
“Y’know, the devils lettuce. Real hot girl shit. The leaf emoji,”  
“I don’t know what you’re on about-“  
“Oh for gods sake I’m trying to give you marijuana Graham.”  
“Oh.” Graham laughed out of nerves more than anything. The truth was that he’d never ever been high before, but he was not about to look like a frump in front if Damon so he took the weed and tried to take a drag, praying he wouldn’t cough. He did. Damon laughed and took it back from him, demonstrating how to do it properly and gave it back to him. This time, Graham actually felt something. Before he knew what it was he was feeling he burst out laughing and so did Damon. 

A while later, the drugs wore off a bit and they were left with a pleasant sort of warm glowing feeling. Damon signed and threw an arm round Graham, catching him off guard and making him let out a nervy laugh. He was hyper-aware of every inch of Damon that was touching him and it was nice but also scary.  
“I’ve got to try again.”  
“Try what?”  
“Talking to Lauren. And there’s no way I’m letting you give advice anymore,”  
“Am I still your wingman?”  
“Yeah if you like.” Damon ruffled Graham’s hair softly. Graham felt his cheeks get all hot and tried so hard not to blush. If he fancied Damon, being mates with him was going to be a lot harder than Graham thought.


End file.
